


By Your Side

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Thoughts about a special day.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2

They walked along the shore, looking for a good place to admire the sunset. Finally they put a blanket in the sand and sat there. The silence was interrupted by the sound of the waves and the cool wind. Lars put his arm around Mei’s shoulders and she cuddled up next to him and sighed. They were enjoying a dreamy and romantic honeymoon, but everything had been that way since they were together. Mei was so happy, thinking that Lars was her husband and she was his wife now. She couldn’t stop smiling.

How lucky she felt for being loved by him. She kept thinking that he was the most attractive man she had ever known, but that wasn’t what made her love him, it was his sweetness, his awkward tenderness, the way he took care of her and the fact that she had found her best friend in him.

At first things were so different, almost one-sided, he had fallen for her almost immediately. It was an irony of life, because he had commitment issues, but he took the risk and gave her his heart with no hesitation. On the other hand, she took her time to analyze her own feelings, not because she didn’t like him, but because she found it very surprising how a serious and mature man like him could fall in love with such a talkative and bubbly girl like her.

However as she got to know him better, she realized he was awkward and a hopeless romantic. She liked to spend time with him, talking about whatever topic or just being together in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Even if they were complete opposite, they felt as if they complemented each other. Mei felt grateful to have found a man like him.

Those six years of relationship had been wonderful. Of course, they had ups and downs as every couple, but they were always loyal to their love and the relationship they were building. Now they were ready to continue with this journey together.

She looked at him and smiled, she wondered if he was as excited as her. Lars had been very quiet since they left the hotel, but it was normal for him. He was calm and he always thought before talking or doing something, nothing like her who was very impulsive. Then he looked at her and hugged her tightly.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him.

“It’s just that I’m so happy to be here with you” he said, shyly.

“Me too” she said, before kissing him. 


End file.
